Warrior
Warrior T.A. Saunders ©2012 v1.2 Summary Warriors make up the bulk of the fighting forces of Imarel. Despite being a world that heavily favors magic, the need for men and women willing to pick up a weapon to defend their homes or take an enemy position, has always existed. Because there are so many roles for the warrior to fill, the arch-type is split in to five categories: Duelist, Guardian, Scythe Witch and Soldier. Each sub-type reflects the wide diversity of the profession and allows for those who decide that the warrior’s life is for them the ability to focus in a particular area. Regardless what path a warrior takes, their life is often harsh and can end in a gloriously brutal way. Whether they are the last line of defense against a merciless enemy, or the protector of a political figure, death lurks around every corner of the warriors life. They accept this, embrace it and act accordingly. Those that fear death, or have an aversion to conflict should consider a more scholarly life. Class Trees Blade Dancer: Originally the exclusive domain of the Tallis-Kah, the art of Blade Dancing has slowly spread to the other races of Imarel that have both the grace and the ferocity to master it. Eight known forms exist, though there are rumors and legends that persist that there in fact up to twelve, the other four lost to time or kept a lethal secret. Blade Dancers believe in the balance of life and death or in the case of Fallen Dancers, that Death is absolute. Blade Dancers prefer medium armor and may only use edged weapons and a shield (if their style utilizes one. To learn more about Blade Dancers, read this article. Blade Dancers cannot be dual-classed. Duelist: The life of a duelist is often a short, but remarkable one. The duelist specializes in only a few weapons, but knows those weapons inside and out, because knowledge is survival. Some duelists are slaves, some are wanderers who look for challenge in the dance of death. Duelists prefer light armor for sake of speed, preferring to rely on their skills as fighters to avoid damage completely. Guardian: Protectors and bodyguards, the guardian is trained specifically to defend a single person or location. They are trained to be aware of their surroundings and understand the use of a handful of weapons and unarmed fighting styles to effectively execute that task. Extremely hard to kill outside of extreme means, the guardian is the ideal defense against assassins and thieves. Guardians prefer heavy armor to aid in their duties, though some prefer medium weight armor to rely a bit more on speed, than being the proverbial metal turtle. Scythe Witch (Kanji-Su): The wandering fighters of Taijun, scythe witches are cunning and resourceful champions of justice. Often traveling the world seeking to free the oppressed and set right the wrongs made by those with dark intent, scythe witches are a rare beacon of hope in a world of darkness. Scythe Witches can only be females, wear light armor and must use a scythe as their primary weapon (though some will carry small daggers or other, small concealed weapons). For more background information on the Scythe Witch, read this article. Scythe Witches cannot dual class. Soldier: The classic front line fighter, the soldier takes orders and executes them with efficiency. They are trained in a variety of weapons and understand military tactics well. Dangerous alone and especially dangerous in a group, soldiers should always be handled with a measure of respect. Soldiers prefer medium grade armor for a combination of protection and maneuverability, but can choose to wear heavy armor if the situation calls for it. Class Abilities 'Shared Class Abilities' Legendary Endurance: For a warrior, the ability to survive is above all others. To hold a line, to defend a position or to get in that final swipe of a weapon can be the deciding factor between victory and defeat. (65% chance to ignore damage, up to three times in an encounter. Damage is taken, but crippling effects are ignored). Steadfast Resolve: A warrior has seen many horrible things in his or her career. This hardens them of against the horrors of the world and makes them resilient to both fear and mind control. (+10% to fear check rolls.) Battle Sense: A warrior understands intrinsically how to find the weakness in a foe and exploit it to his or her benefit. (60% base to hit). 'Paragon Class Abilities' (Available only to single class characters who spend 12 EP for all three skills.): Paragon of Skill: Because an individual spends a great deal of focused effort and time to become a Paragon they learn things of their profession that those who dual-class would not otherwise discover. This skill translates into a bonus +15% to hit for their appropriate combat focus (+15% to melee hit for melee types, +15% to ranged for ranged attackers and +15% to spell hit for spell casters). Additionally, the Paragon gains an extra -20% to their overall armor rating and mystic defense versus all forms of attack. Act of Heroism: A warrior who is dedicated to his or her training gains an intrinsic knowledge of when and where somebody might suffer a potentially fatal blow. Because of this, a warrior is able to rush to that person’s aid, so long as they are within 30′ of them and deflect what might otherwise be a fatal blow. This includes blocking assassination attempts or negating the Duelist Fatal Strike talent. Just how this plays out is up to the GM, but should the 50% check be successful, the warrior will deflect/negate the attack with no harm to themselves. Should the check not be successful, the warrior instead will suffer the blow and the possibility of fatality. The declaration to use Act of Heroism must be made at the beginning the next combat round, so it might be included in the resolution of the next round. No other attacks, defenses can be made and no bonuses are added. Usable once per week. (50% to deflect a fatal attack, success means no harm to the warrior, failure means the warrior suffers the fatal attack. Usable once per week). Legendary Stature: A warrior of Legendary Stature gains an extra +15% to hit and one extra attack per round in addition to other attacks and bonuses or may opt to use that attack as a block. Along with this, the warrior of Legendary Stature gains a measure of fame (or infamy). Because of knowledge of their deed and dedication, these warriors are feared and respected, making those who face them apprehensive about attacking them. This grants a -15% to any attacks made against such warriors. (+15% to hit, one extra attack or block per round, -15% to hit the warrior in question). Blade Dancer The Art of the Kill: The Blade Dancer is peerless in use of their weapons. Because of their deep commitment to learning, understanding and believing their weapons are in fact an extension of Natural Law, Blade Dancers are incredibly dangerous in close combat. A Blade Dancer gains a +10% initially but as the fight progresses, they become faster and more dangerous, giving them a +5% to hit every round until the hard cap of 500% is reached. Blade Dancers also have four attacks per round. (+10% to hit initially, +5% additional hit per round till the 500% hit cap is reached). Inspirational Lethality: '''The Blade Dancer is both quite awe-inspiring to observe in the field of combat and fearsome to face once that combat is joined. A Blade Dancer may use this awe to inspire those around them to fight with their ferocity, granting all melee attackers (including themselves) an extra attack per round and an additional +15% to hit for 1d4 rounds. This talent can be used three times per day. (Inspire melee with an extra attack per round and +15% hit for 1d4 rounds, 3 times per day). '''Death Blossom: If pressed in combat, the Blade Dancer may draw upon all their focus and can execute a whirlwind attack that conveys eight attacks per round, at +10% to hit (even if the 500% hit cap has been reached) for one round. Additionally, melee attackers are at a -20% to hit the Blade Dancer during this one round of furious onslaught. This ability can be used once per day. (Execute eight attacks per round at +10% to hit for one round, melee attackers are at -20% to hit the Blade Dancer during this round). Duelist Fatal Strike: A duelist lives and dies by the speed of which he or she kills their adversary. As such, they are able to analyze their opponent and deliver a startlingly fast death blow, sometimes even at the opening of combat. This attack can only ever effect a single target. The target must be at least vaguely humanoid as well, that a duelist would have some understanding of the anatomy/inner workings of. Deities (and their Avatars) and unusual, alien beings are immune to Fatal Strike. (30% to deliver a deathblow providing at least one attack has landed. Can only be used once per combat scenario and must be executed with Specialized weapons). Weapon Specialization: A duelist picks a weapon of choice and master that weapon to a point of peerless skill. While they may understand other weapons, the weapon they choose as their dueling weapon is far and beyond their most lethal. To achieve this level of perfection, the weapon in question must be crafted specifically for the duelist at a cost no less than five hundred gold coins (or equivalent currency). (+20% to all attacks with a specialized weapon. Four attacks per combat round are allowed.) Deflection: Three times per day, a duelist may forgo some or all of his or her total attacks in a combat round and choose instead to deflect at half their total attacks per round and may only deflect with their specialized weapons. Attempting to deflect things like cannon balls and area of effect magic will obviously result in catastrophe, but directed spells or even gunfire are possible with the right weapon. Deflected attacks have a chance to also be deflected/riposted back at an enemy as well. (65% chance to deflect any single attack. Base 25% to reflect spells/gunfire back at the attacker when applicable. 45% to riposte a melee attack back at the attacker). Guardian Aegis of Heroism: By this skill, a guardian can block, parry or deflect any and all attacks in his or her immediate vicinity for 1d4 combat rounds. This skill can be used only once per combat scenario and no attempts to attack can be made. Deflected attacks do not get a chance to be reflected back at the attacker and the guardian cannot move out of a 10′ area. Deflection does not apply to area of effect attacks, artillery attacks such as cannons or catastrophic damage, such as a falling building. (65% chance to block all incoming attacks for 1d4 rounds). Sense of Surroundings: A guardian is trained to watch for those who wish to remain hidden. Because of this, they are able to sense those lurking in shadows or tell-tale traces of those masking themselves with sorcery. Even illusions are less likely to fool a guardian. (55% chance to detect those otherwise successfully hidden in shadows or by sorcery/illusion). Relentless Defense: A guardian can take incredible amounts of damage, even above and beyond other warriors. Between their chosen armor and their training, guardians automatically take half-damage from all melee/ranged attacks and cannot be stunned or dazed with a single blow. While magic can daze or stun a guardian, it likewise only strikes for half damage. Catastrophic damage does not check against this skill. Additionally, this grants the guardian the ability to block two attacks per round at 75% success, on top of however many attacks per round they may receive from expert skill in a particular weapon. (50% damage reduction vs. attacks, immunity to non-magical stun/daze). Scythe Witch Scythe Fighting: As the name implies, the primary weapon of the Scythe Witch is of course, the scythe. Whenever wielding their personal scythe, a scythe witch has four attacks per round, +15% chance to hit her target and +45% chance outright deflect a melee or ranged attack in addition to her attacks that round. Deflection means damage is negated for that round of combat, but does not apply to area of effect or splash damage, such as caused by a grenado or certain types of spells. (4 attacks per round, +15% to hit and +45% to deflect one attack per round). Mind Over Matter: The scythe witch, through a combination of acrobatic training, superior concentration and deep focus can achieve certain supernatural feats of speed, endurance and agility. As such, attackers are at -40% to land a strike whether by missile or by melee on a scythe witch. This does not apply to area of effect magic or Catastrophic Damage.(-40% to be hit). Mental Fortitude: Simply put, it’s hard to fool a scythe witch. Charms, Illusions (including the advanced Shadow Elf illusions) and attempts of domination of any kind are conducted at a -25% Mystic Defense to the Scythe Witch. Likewise, it is difficult to snap a scythe witch’s mind, with even the most unspeakable terrors. While not immune to such madness, resistance against such things is conducted at -15% to Mystic Defense. (-25% to illusion Mystic Defense, -15% to fear/insanity Mystic Defense). Soldier Battle Tactics: A soldier has a deep understanding of troop movements, flanking maneuvers and various ways to outsmart an enemy on the battlefield. Because of this, they are able to take advantage of terrain, positioning and use of distance to defeat an enemy not so prepared. (+40% to attack once per encounter). Heroic Rally: When soldiers are fighting with common folk, they inspire those around them to fight harder, fight longer and to hold fast even when things look grim. Because of this, even a single soldier in a group of peasants can lead them to victory. Additionally this sense of inspiration grants the soldier and those fighting with them a 50% resistance to fear effects. (+5% to a group’s attack rolls when fighting with a soldier. This bonus is cumulative for multiple soldiers. 50% resistance to fear.) Weapon Knowledge: A soldier can pick up nearly any sort of weapon and likely understand how to maximize its lethality. While soldiers do not specialize in a single weapon, they make up for this lack of focus for being able to use nearly anything to pummel somebody to death effectively. Additionally, if the soldier is carrying a shield or a weapon capable of parrying a melee attack, like a sword or an ax, the soldier gains a 65% to block/parry one attack that combat round. (+10% to all melee/ranged weapon hit, 3 attacks per round, 65% to block/parry with a shield/appropriate melee weapon in lieu of an off-hand weapon.) Category:Classes Category:Berserker Category:Blade Dancer Category:Duelist Category:Guardian Category:Scythe Witch Category:Soldier